Relative Enchantments
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: After a traumatic event and a dramatic change, Hermione finds out she's actually a Zabini? Her life goes topsy-turvy as she struggles with her new identity & her new relationship with her friends, her new twin brother and worse, her brother's best friend.
1. Chapter One

(January 22nd 2012)

Okie dokie. So new Dramione story. I thought it'd give the "What-if-Hermione-wasn't-really-a-mudblood?" storyline a try. Takes place after the war. Everyone is going back for their final seventh year at Hogwarts. Only after a traumatic incident does a dramatic change overtake Hermione and soon she finds that her life isn't what she expected. She's actually a Zabini? Her life goes topsy-turvy as she struggles with her new identity and her new relationship with her friends, her new twin brother and worse, her brother's best friend.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Just this plotline._

Please **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The war had been over for several months now. So many people had died. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody… Hermione would have nightmares about more people dying; Harry, Ron, Ginny… all her friends at Hogwarts just disappearing. She would wake in a cold sweat and would struggle to fall back asleep. Most of the time she didn't. Since Voldemort was killed she had this nagging feeling in the back of her head that something was wrong. She just thought it was just everything adjusting to life without the threat of the Dark Lord. So like everyone else in her grade she signed up to have her seventh and final year at Hogwarts this September. Until classes started however she decided to go find her parents in Australia and revert their memories. Harry and Ron had offered to go with her but she refused, insisting that Harry enjoy his honeymoon period (yes, he and Ginny married a month after the war ended much to Hermione's protests about them being far too young) and for Ron to spend time grieving with his family.

So for the month of July and part of August she travelled around searching for the Wilkins. Finally on August 17th she located them in the minute town of Bollon, Australia. She stood in front of their old country-style house, preparing herself to go in and reverse their memories when she heard a crash from inside. She whipped out her wand and ran to the door. She pushed it open to see a man holding her mother by the throat with a knife in his opposite, her father was already on the ground, blood pooling rapidly from his body.

"Put her down now!" She pointed her wand at the unknown man and he laughed. Clearly he didn't know what the little piece of wood could do. He moved and Hermione screamed a spell that made him shudder and fall to the ground. Her mother fell when he did and she rushed over to her only to see she hadn't been fast enough. The knife the thief had had was protruding from her mother's chest. "N-no. Mum! P-please stay with me." She tried to think of a healing spell but her mind was blank with shock. Her mother's eyes cleared from it's slight milky colour. It was clear that as her life was slipping away the memory charm was fading.

"Hermione?" Hermione clasped her mum's hand.

"Yes mum it's me. Don't talk okay. Just stay with me." Her despite putting pressure on the wound the blood was seeping too quickly.

"Love, it's okay... Just let… me go. I'll be safe… with your father." Tears welled up.

"No! Stay here mum!"

"It's alright... Just one thing Hermione…" Her mother took a deep breath attempting to steady herself. "Please forgive us." Hermione sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No mum it's my fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Her mother heaved two ragged breaths.

"It's not… your fault… please don't panic… you'll understand what I mean… when it happens… We were just… doing… what we… were told…" Her voice was fading now. Hermione cried, tears spilling down her face.

"No! Mum what are you talking about? Mum? Mum!" But the blood lose was too apparent. Her face had gone pale and it was clear she was no longer breathing. Hermione sat there holding her mother's body as sobs racked her whole frame. Then it all went black.

…

Sun pierced Hermione's eyelids and she stirred. She sat up only to find that her parent's dead bodies and the body of the thief were beside her. She started crying again. The events of yesterday washing over her with new vigour. After half an hour she had cried all her tears and decided she needed to deal with the situation before any neighbours came around. It was a crisp winter morning. She didn't bother with a jacket, she was numb anyways. A simple levitation charm followed by a digging charm she buried her parents side-by-side in their yard. She hadn't bother burning the thief in their yard, instead she burnt his body with a quick, intensive flame that left a small pile of ashes.

She stood at her parent's graves; her mind for once was completely void of thought as she stared at the fresh piles of dirt. Finally after God knows how long she tore herself away and walked back instead. With a sweep of her wand the blood and signs of a struggle disappeared leaving the kitchen as if her parents had stepped out to buy groceries. Looking around with a sigh she decided to find a bathroom to clean up her puffy eyes. She found one just off of the living room, plugging the bottom of the sink she started to fill the basin with cold water. She looked up to the mirror and stumbled back hitting the towel bar behind her. She stared at her reflection, but surely that couldn't be _her_ reflection. She had never seen that girl in her life. Staring back at her was a girl with strong features to Hermione; the chin, the face shape and of course, her chocolate eyes. Yet the girl looking at her was tanner, with darker espresso brown (almost black) non-frizzy straight hair that framed beautiful high cheekbones and full pink lips. She shook her head and splashed some water on her face. _This is just the shock. Relax; everything is fine. _A minute after taking deep breaths she looked into the mirror again, only to see the same dark girl looking out at her. For ten minutes she continually washed her face and looked back up to the mirror hoping to outlook would change. But nothing changed.

She stared to panic. Hermione drained the sink and started to pace the living room. _I need to get out of here. Clearly the trauma is affecting my head. You can't have possibly changed in a half day. I didn't perform any magic. I don't understand. _And for Hermione to admit she was lost meant it was a huge problem. So with another last look around she turned on the spot and disapperated.

….

It was only a week away until school was to begin. Hermione had spent all her time and energy trying to figure out what had happened to her. Much to her dismay she did not return back to normal when she returned to London. She didn't tell anyone of her return, instead she checked herself into the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley under a different name while she read every book she could think of that might help her. The only thing she could tie this change to were her mother's last words; that she mustn't panic. That they were just doing what they were told.

Finally when there was just one week until she needed to be on the Hogwarts Express she decided it was time to seek outside help. She found herself in a magical lawyer's office. Rod Tilthworth was the best lawyer in the wizarding industry. Even though she was hard pressed to come up with his hourly fee she figured if she could get answers, it would be worth it. So she sat there as he pulled out some files and asked her some questions. She told him of her trip to Australia and the sudden changes to her appearance. He nodded as he listened then when she finished he spoke.

"It is very unusual to have such a sudden change occur, especially since you haven't experienced any signs of being metamorphmagus. The only explanation is that you had a spell cast on you to alter you're appearance and link it to your parents, so that only in the occurrence of death, or the original spell-caster removing the spell, would the glamour disappear."

"But why? Why hide my true appearance?" He shrugged and leaned onto his desk.

"That is undetermined at this moment. However, I will look into cases of missing persons to see if you were kidnapped. But the best way is to take a photograph and release it to the press. Chances are if you're someone's child, they'll recognize you." She nodded slowly, not really grasping the situation. "We should get it out immediately to ensure as much media time as possible." Again she nodded and a camera was brought out. A moment later a flash went and she was standing to leave. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. I will contact the Daily Prophet tomorrow to get this photo out on the following day." Hermione left his office not really paying attention to where she was walking. She bumped into a tall dark man, causing him to drop his briefcase.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she bent down to pick up the case. The man looked angry and she apologized again.

"Foolish girl! You should have been watching where you—" He stopped mid-sentence. "Audrey?" Hermione stared at him like he had three heads.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person." Then she exited the office into the drizzling rain. She walked briskly back to the inn and took some hot soup to her room to have before cuddling herself into her bed.

* * *

><p>Sooooo what do you think? Tell me if it's a keeper! Leave me your thoughts in a <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	2. Chapter Two

(January 25th, 2012)

Hello y'all! Thank you for all the reviews! As promised here's the new chapter! **Please Read, Review & Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Hermione was awoken the next morning by a banging on the door. She groggily got up and pulled her bathrobe on before answering it. She opened it to the inn's owner.

"Yes?" She croaked. The grey-haired man held out a letter for her.

"I apologize for the early hour Miss Griffle. This came for you just now. I was told it was the upmost importance that you receive immediately." She took the letter and noticed the coat of arms of the lawyer's office she visited yesterday. He turned and walked down the stairs.

Closing the door she pulled her robe a little tighter around her as she walked back to her bed. Her stomach was in knots. She sliced under the wax and pulled out a letter on fine paper.

_Miss Granger,_

_ Please come to my office at 8am this morning. I have found your family and they wish to meet you._

_Sincerely,  
>Rod Tilthworth<em>

"Oh my god." She said out loud. That was so fast. _I thought he wasn't going to talking to the Prophet until today. My photo's not even out yet. How could they have found me?_ Suddenly she got a shot of adrenaline when she realized that today, she would meet her real family. Her _magical_ biological family. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents, it was just that maybe, she could get some answers. Hermione looked at the time and gasped. It was already seven o'clock! She popped into the shower and for the next half an hour she tried to make herself as presentable as possible. Finally she walked over to the office, her hands were shaking and she almost turned around to go back and forget this whole thing. When she opened the door Rod was already waiting for her. He gestured her to his office.

"Good morning Miss Granger. If you would please step into my office." She halted for a moment and looked at her. "Miss?" Hermione looked at him nervously.

"Are they… are they nice?" She whispered nobody else would hear her.

"Yes miss Granger. If fact I've met them before. They are a great family." She nodded feeling re-assured. So she stepped into the office. Sitting on the plush chairs were a olive skinned man and woman. The woman was beautiful. She looked almost identical to what Hermione looked like now, only her eyes were a light blue. She looked to be in her mid-forties. The man was also striking. Tall with strong features and her chocolate eyes. He looked vaguely familiar. They both stood up when she entered the room. The woman had her eyes brimming with tears and they both smiled at her. She felt a tug at her chest and even though she hadn't even said two words to them, she felt this pull to them. Rod ushered Hermione forward by giving her a small push on the back. She found herself walking towards them. The woman was crying and holding her mouth, partially hiding a smile. Rod finally cleared his throat.

"Hermione, these are your biological parents, Mister and Misses Zabini." The slight smile that had been forming at the corner of her lips dropped.

"What?" She couldn't have heard right. Zabini? No way.

"Yes, your mother, your father and their son, Blaise."

"Is this some sort of cruel joke?" She was getting angry now and the woman took her husband's hand. Her wand was whipped out in a fraction of a second, pointing it at Rod. "Who put you up to this?" She demanded and he raised his hands in surrender.

"P-please, miss Granger. These are your real parents. They have the birth certificate; your name is Audrey Nyssa Zabini, born September 19th 1979 at St. Mungo's Hospital. They even have an enhanced photo of what you would look like now. The resemblance is undisputable. Please miss Granger, just calm down and let's all talk about this." Hermione scowled and pointed her wand farther so it touched his throat.

"There is not way in _hell_ that I'm related to Blaise Zabini! Nor would I want to acknowledge that I am if I was. That boy and his little Slytherin friends made my life a living hell and there's no way that _I _could be related to someone that cruel. I'm not someone you can manipulate Mister Tilthworth. And I'm not going to stick around to play your sick game. Goodbye." With that she ran out. She could hear the woman crying openly now and mister Tilthworth calling out her name. She ran all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to her room. After slamming the door she placed an extensive locking charm on the door and crawled onto the bed. She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Life was cruel if this was the hand it dealt her. The Zabinis? Really? Anyone would be better than them. _Actually, only the Malfoys would be worse than them._ Hermione hugged a pillow to her as she sat on her bed crying. Slowly, she found herself lying down and falling asleep.

There was a knock on her door and Hermione shot up wand pointing at it. She creeped over to stand next to it, but didn't open it.

"Who is it?" She asked hoarsely; her throat was sore from crying.

"It's Blaise." The voice was deep and familiar. A voice that taunted and insulted her so many times.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. So if I have to wait here all night and all day until you have to leave for Hogwarts then so be it."

"I have nothing to say to you." She tried to keep her voice strong. There was a pause.

"Then you don't have to say anything. Just hear me out." Hermione just laughed.

"Yes I'm going to open the door so you can hex me or insult me or God knows what. No thanks, I'll pass."

"Please, Hermione, you have to understand I had no idea. I'm so sorry." His voice was sincere but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You can't just say sorry and expect all to be forgiven. Do you know how you made me feel? Between you and your Slytherin cronies my self-esteem is non-existent. You can't just make it all better by apologizing."

"I know. And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please, this is just killing my— our parents. They've been searching for you your entire life. They never recovered from your disappearance. Please Hermione…" She could hear him place his forehead on the wooden door. After a moment of silence she spoke again.

"I don't see why you care so much. I can't see you being happy that the Mudblood Granger actually being your sister." Another pause.

"I wasn't when I found out. But when my parents told me what happened this morning, how upset you were and how it was all because of me… I love my—our parents. More than anything. I've seen how this has affected them. And it's all because of me… I need to make this right, not just for them but for you too." More silence. "Please just open the door." Hermione's resolve was dissolving much to her dismay. This couldn't be real could it? It was just some weird dream from that bad bowl of soup last night. She couldn't _actually_ be a Zabini. But the resemblance to the two people she saw this morning was uncanny. Even if she was, and Blaise was right, maybe she should give them a chance?

She muttered the counter-locking spell and slowly opened the door. Blaise looked surprised that he had managed to talk her into letting him in. He took a step forward, being wary of his actions. He took a hard look at her, surveying her new features.

"We look so similar it's scary." He muttered and she couldn't help a dark chucke escaping her.

"Well, we are suppose to be twins after all." They stood there sizing each other up for several minutes before Blaise spoke again.

"Will you come and meet our parents?" She thought for a moment before nodding. They walked downstairs and out to the muggle streets to a disserted alley. He held out his hand and reluctantly she took it. There was that odd feeling of being pulled inwards as they apperated to the gates of large Victorian mansion. They dropped their hands immediately and together they strolled to the front doors. A house elf opened the door, bowing low.

"Good afternoon mister and miss Zabini. Can Ratchet take your coats?"

"No thanks Ratch, just bring us to our parents." The elf bowed low.

"As you wish." They walked to the corridor to what looked like a seating room. "Masters." The elf bowed again, gesturing to the room before he disappeared with a 'pop'. Surely enough the man and woman from this morning were sitting by the fireplace with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Mum, Dad." They both stood up at the sound of Blaise's voice. Rita Zabini cried out in joy when she saw Hermione and walked over to her. She took Hermione's hands in hers, she looked like she had started to cry again.

"Audrey! You look… you look beautiful darling." Hermione flinched and Rita's husband came over and took his wife's hands away from Hermione's.

"Sweetheart." He said warningly and she sniffed.

"I'm sorry dear. I know we're just strangers to you, but we're so happy that you're back with us." Hermione didn't say anything. Henry Zabini cleared his throat.

"Blaise told us of your... relationship with him at school." He looked over and gave Blaise a stern look. "I presume you two talked?"

"Enough." She stately simply. Rita wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Audrey—" Hermione cut her off.

"Don't call me that." Her voice was harsher than she had intended. "My name is Hermione." Her parents gave each other a look, but her mother nodded all the same.

"Of course, I'm sorry. It's just we've been looking for Audrey this whole time. Old habits die hard I suppose. You can call me Rita until you get to know me better alright?" She gave Hermione a smile and Hermione felt a tug at her chest again. "How about we have some dinner?" Hermione just nodded and together they walked down the hall to a dining room. The table was covered in different dishes. Suddenly Hermione's stomach growled; she hadn't eaten much these past few weeks. They gestured for her to take a seat at the head of the table and how whatever food she wanted. While they ate it was many her mother that talked, telling her of family holidays and asking her questions about her life. She carefully avoided questions about her muggle parents.

Finally during dessert a house elf appeared. She bowed low to Henry before speaking.

"Master, misses Malfoy wishes to visit tomorrow for tea and drop off mister Malfoy at the same time." Henry nodded.

"Yes of course. Eleven o'clock is fine." The elf bowed again and left. Hermione stiffened; suddenly she felt nauseous.

"Hermione?" Rita leaned over and placed her hand on hers. Hermione put the back of her hand to her mouth, bile rising in her throat. She pushed back the chair and ran to the washroom down the hall. After spilling the contents of her supper in the toilet she splashed her face with water. _This can't be happening._ It was all too much. She was now a pureblood Zabini living in a mansion. Her family were friends with the Malfoys and it was perfectly normal for them to invite themselves over for tea. _Too much change._ She thought as she stared back at her strange appearance. She took a moment before her dried her face and walked back to the dining room. She stopped just outside the door when she heard the raised voices.

"What were you thinking Dad?" Blaise demanded.

"I'm sorry I didn't really think about it." Henry replied and Rita sighed.

"Too late to tell them not to now. Cissy leaves for France tomorrow afternoon and we told her we would take Draco to Kings Cross with us."

"They'll have to deal with each other soon enough." Henry agreed.

"Clearly you haven't heard a word I've been telling you. They _loathe_ each other. He treated her worse than I did. I looked like her best friend in comparison." Hermione saw Henry rub his head.

"Look I'm sorry Blaise. But we've been family friends since the fifteenth century. We do a lot of business with them; we can't just put that all on hold. Besides wouldn't you rather them get along?"

"Fat chance they ever will." Blaise muttered.

"Well let's just see how tomorrow goes shall we? They know how long we've been waiting for this moment. Maybe Draco will be courteous enough to apologize. You did and she seems to have forgiven you somewhat."

"Whole different situation mum. Believe me, you'll understand when they see each other tomorrow." At that point Hermione decided to enter the room. Rita looked up with a concerned look on her face.

"Hermione dear? Are you alright?" She nodded her head.

"I think it was the fish. I'm not use to such rich food." Blaise gave her a curious look. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired I guess."

"Of course you must be exhausted. Why don't I show you to your room?"

"But what about all my things?"

"Not to worry, Joules will get it from the inn for you." Rita got up, leaving the two men at the table. Hermione shifted from foot-to-foot.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then." She said quietly.

"Yes we will, good night love." Her father smiled and Blaise gave her a nod. She turned and followed her mother down the corridor and up the staircase. As Rita took her down the hall, Hermione noticed that the rooms were labelled; the Sapphire Room, the Diamond Room, the Topaz Room. They finally stopped at a room with the title "Ruby Room". Her mother smiled at her when she read the name.

"We thought you might like this room better than the Silver Room. Because of your Gryffindor roots." She pointed to the door diagonally to hers. "That's Blaise's room." Hermione could see "Emerald Room" on his. She gestured for Hermione to open the door. When she did she had to sign in admiration. It had high ceilings and the walls were a perfect ruby red colour. The décor was trimmed with gold and in between the ceiling high windows was a plush bed with gold sheets entwined with a royal purple. There was a white marble fireplace with a very comfy looking arm chair and the entire wall was covered in books. Rita watched her survey the room nervously. "You're more than welcome to change anything. Blaise told us you like to read so we thought—" Hermione interrupted her.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She smiled at her and Rita beamed.

"Your bathroom is over there," she pointed to a white door, "feel free to draw a bath. If you need anything just call for Joules." She turned around a headed for the door only stopping a moment to say goodnight. Hermione let out her breath when the door shut. A moment later her clothing and trunk arrived with a little female house elf, who only stayed long enough to bow. She did end up taking a long bath followed by picking a hefty novel from one of the shelves and sitting by the fireplace to read.

* * *

><p>So there you are! Hermione is offically screwed! Hahahaa just kidding. But how will Malfoy react to Blaise's newest family member? Review to find out! (hahaha)<br>Please continue to review and leave me your thoughts! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **(You know you waaaaant to!)

~FunkyMonkey


	3. Chapter Three

(Feb 13th 2012)

Hello y'all! So sorry for the long update, uni has been killing me with midterms. Blah. Anyways here's the next chapter. As always **Read, Review & Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Hermione was awoken by a soft knock on the door at ten o'clock that morning. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her very comfortable bed.

"Come in!" She called and the little house elf entered with an array of different breakfasts. "Wow!" She exclaimed as the smell of fresh bacon, waffles and orange juice reached her nose.

"Morning m'am." The elf bowed.

"Please Joules, you don't need to bow every time you see me. Just call me Hermione." The elf's eyes widen.

"That would not be proper ma'm." Hermione shook her head.

"No it makes me feel uncomfortable. You must call me Hermione an you will not bow to me." She knew how house elves worked. Even though she was still against elf slavery she had come to learn through Kreacher that they were much happier serving than she had thought. Still, there was no need to treat her like the Queen of Sheba.

"Yes Hermione." The elf smiled and placed the food on the table by the window. "Just call Joules if you need anything." Then she was gone. Hermione sat down and started picking away at the strawberry waffles. A few minutes later another knock.

"It's open." Blaise strolled in wearing jeans and a polo shirt. "Morning." She said her mouth half full.

"Good morning." He stood by the table and she motioned for him to sit down. "Did you sleep alright?" She nodded.

"Best night sleep I've had in years. That bed is unbelievable." He chuckled.

"It's magic. It feels what your body and mind needs and adjusts itself accordingly." Hermione just nodded. "So… Mum and Dad asked that you could come downstairs to the tearoom when you're done."

"Sure." Hermione took another bite. Blaise hesitated. "What?"

"It's just, weird you know. Having a sister now. But not just any sister, having _you_ as a sister." She flinched. "No, I don't mean it in a bad way. I always admired you. Even after all the crap we put you through, you still came out as strong as ever, if not stronger. You're definitely more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. We use cheap shots to our advantage."

"Well it's pretty weird for me too. Having _you_ as a brother. I think we took sibling fights to a whole new level." He laughed.

"True enough. Well I'll leave you to your food and see you downstairs in a bit." With that he left. It only took another few minutes to finish eating. Then she scurried through her trunk looking for her jeans and her purple jumper. The whole time she was trying not to think of the fact that she would be seeing Malfoy in less than half an hour, but it stayed in her stomach as a knot, twisting her insides. She threw some eyeliner and mascara on with some tinted lip balm before making her was downstairs. She found the tearoom and walked in to she her family sitting on the various couches and armchairs. Both her parents gave her a smile asked her how she slept. They chatted about the fundraiser Rita was planning with Cissy while drinking some tea until an elf cleared his throat at the door.

"Excuse me masters. The Malfoys are here." Then Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room wearing a green blouse and grey pants. Hermione had to admit that she was a beautiful lady, but that still didn't stop the wave of hate rushing over her. Then Malfoy followed behind her, looking at ease. He wore jeans and a fitted shirt like Blaise, although unlike her brother he was fair with his platinum hair cut short.

"Rita!" Cissy exclaimed and everyone stood up except for Hermione to greet them. They all hugged. She could see that Blaise was trying to warn Malfoy but Henry didn't give him enough time.

"Blaise, would you introduce our new house guest?" He gave him a meaningful looks.

"Ah yes of course. Cissy, Draco this is my sister." He gestured towards Hermione, encouraging her to stand up. She walked slowly over to them, still leaving a good two metres between her and the Malfoys. There was silence as both the Malfoys looked her up and down. Finally the silence was broken by Draco laughing.

"Wow Blaise, that's hilarious, really." He punched Blaise in the arm. "Seriously introducing me to your 'sister' who just happens to look like the Mudblood Granger. Really, you almost got me there." Hermione's nostrils flared but Draco didn't notice, he was too busy laughing. "That would be horrible wouldn't it, having that filthy girl in your house. God Blaise, I didn't know you had it in you!" Hermione's eyes flashed and she hissed at him.

"You really should watch your tongue Malfoy." He laughed even harder.

"Merlin she even sounds like her! Where did you find this girl?" A moment later Hermione's wand was jammed into his jugular. Cissy had drawn her wand and was pointing it at Hermione while Rita, Henry and Blaise had drawn theirs as well. His laughter sputtered to a stop and he stared at her incredulously. "Granger?"

"Yes, _Malfoy?_" Draco looked from his mother to Blaise and then back to Hermione.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded and Cissy hissed at him.

"Draco! Language!" He looked over to Blaise for an explanation.

"I told you man. She's my sister." Draco looked back to Hermione. She pressed her wand harder to his skin. All the loathing for him was bubbling to the surface and she was having a hard time reasoning with herself not to hex him into oblivion. A few red sparks emitted from her wand cutting his skin. Malfoy sneered and made a grab for his wand.

"You filthy whore! You're going to pay for th—" Blaise restrained Draco while Henry took Hermione by the arms and held her back. She shouted profanities at him before Henry and Rita dragged her to the other end of the room, trying to calm her down.

"Hermione! You need to calm down." Rita was saying but she could still see him. It was like a dam had broken and all the mess and chaos from the past month was entirely his fault. Completely irrational but someone needed to take the blame. Blaise had let go of Draco and was standing between him and Hermione attempting to explain the situation.

"Look, I know this is hard to grasp—"

"Hard to grasp! Blaise, its _Granger_ we're talking about here! Clearly she's manipulated you or bewitched you into believing this load of crap because there is no way in hell that you're related to that bitch!" Blaise gave him a stern look.

"I'm not going to ask you again. This is the truth. You could feed me veritiserum if you wished but you'd get the same answer. Now for all our sakes can you please just be an adult for once."

"But she's—"

"No, not anymore. She's my sister. My twin sister. You better get use to her being around. Or soon you're going to make me chose between you and her. And if you know me at all, you know that family comes first." Draco stared at his gobsmacked.

"What happened to you? You use to hate her as much as I did."

"It's different now. I have to force myself not to think of her that way anymore. I have to think of her as an entirely new person. And I suggest you do the same if you want to remain friends." Silence. Draco's voice dropped lower as he looked over at her. She looked different; darker skin, darker hair, slightly different face, but he still saw the girl he knew.

"She won't ever forgive us for what did to her. She's too stubborn for that." Blaise shrugged.

"Then that's something we'll have to live with. Now are you going to be civil?" Draco's nostril twitched with annoyance, something he did when he _really_ didn't want to do something.

"Fine, let's get this over with." They two of them walked over so they were a few feet away from Hermione and her parents. It looked like she had stopped fighting but she still looked pissed off. Blaise gave him a nudge forward and Draco cleared his throat.

"Granger." Blaise coughed. "_Hermione_." He corrected through his gritted teeth. "I'm… sorry for the way I treated you. I hope that we can get past our differences and become friends."

"Over my dead body." She hissed and Draco gave Blaise a pointed look, which was only reciprocated by another meaningful look. Draco took a deep breath.

"At least for our families sake, I hope we can be civil to each other." Hermione glared at him then she tilted her head up meeting him squarely in the eyes. _Two can play this game, _she thought and she replied.

"I suppose we can work something out." There was a general sigh of relief from everyone in the room. Draco and Hermione stood glaring at each other another moment before Rita broke the silence.

"Cissy why don't we talk while the boys go play some quidditch in the yard?" She gave Blaise a look and he didn't waste another moment, taking Malfoy by the elbow and dragging him from the room. Rita gave Hermione a strained smile. "Henry, maybe you could take Hermione to the library? I'm sure she'd like to take some books for when she goes back to school. Her husband nodded and guided Hermione out the door. Hermione found Henry was a quite man; just like Blaise he oozed this comfortable silence, which made her feel more comfortable. There had been far too many questions and talking the past few days. He led her to a grand room with tiers of books on shelves. He gave her a brief smile before telling her if she needed to find him he would be in his study just across the hall. With that she was left alone. She waited for him to leave before she slipped from the room, casting a disillusion charm over her. Walking as quietly as she could she found her way to the tearoom again and poised herself at the open door. She was just too curious not to eavesdrop.

"—I didn't think Blaise was serious when he said it was that bad." Rita was saying. Hermione heard a clink of a china cup being placed on it's saucer.

"Yes, from what I've seen Draco has never disliked someone so much. But part of that I blame on his father. Lucius would get so angry if the girl beat him in a class. He would lecture him on how he should treat mudbloods, especially the Granger girl. You can't blame him really."

"But this is a serious issue. What are we going to do?" A pause.

"We're just going to have to wait it out and see for the moment. I can try to talk to Draco but he's as stubborn as his father. And his ego is nearly as bad. The more the press him the harder he wants to rebel. He has to think it's his idea to befriend the girl." More clinking of teacups.

"I'm sorry for not warning you about this early, but we were caught off-guard… it happened so fast—" Cissy cut her off.

"Darling, don't worry. I know how long you've been waiting for this moment. Just enjoy it and please don't let Draco ruin it for you and your family." Rita murmured a thank you. "You know I'm surprised how well Blaise has taken this."

"As am I. I think he feels guilty about how he treated the girl. But also being twins changes things. The connection tends to be stronger to one twin than the other."

"Yes well—" Having heard enough, Hermione backed away from the door and crept back to the library, removing the charm she plopped herself into a chair. She curled up with her knees drawn to her chest and summoned a blanket. She thought about everything until her mind ached and she closed her eyes for a nap.

…..

Those few days went by slowly. Hermione hated that Malfoy was in the room across from hers. The first evening after dinner when they were excused took Hermione by the elbow and dragged her into the nearest room; which just happened to be a bathroom.

"_What do you want?" Hermione yanked her arm away from him. He took a step forward, glaring at her._

_ "Don't think this changes anything Granger."_

_ "I know. You're still the pompous spoiled arse I remember."_

_ "I would watch my mouth if I were you." He growled and she put her hands on her hips._

_ "Or what? From what I gather if you do anything more than raise a finger towards me Blaise will kick your ass. And since Blaise is your only friend I would be careful." He ground his teeth together._

_ "I loathe you."_

_ "The feeling's mutual. Now I would suggest you get out of my face or I will remove it for you." They stared at each other for another moment before Draco stepped back and walked out of the room._

Since then they talked to each other as little as possible, shooting death glares at each other from across the table. Rita took Hermione alone to Diagon Alley and got her new robes, an owl and her school supplies for the year, thinking it would be best to give them as much space as possible. A couple days into staying at her new home she wrote to Harry and Ron telling them she was fine but that they needed to talk and to meet her on the platform before leaving for Hogwarts.

She spent most of her time in the extensive library reading some of the thousands of books. She found that her father loved to read and he joined her on several occasions by the fire with his latest book. Over those few days she got to learn a little more about her family. Not even close to consider them family, but more as foster parents. Rita sometimes got a little too excited and did something that made Hermione feel uncomfortable but by the time she had left she had learned what was appropriate. Surprisingly Blaise was friendly and engaging (when Malfoy wasn't around). They spent an evening together and Hermione found that he was a much more interesting person than she first thought. Not that she had forgiven him, but she found it was hard to hold a grudge against him. _Maybe it's the twin thing? I'll have to remember to ask Fred and George. _Then she remembered that Fred was dead and that it probably wouldn't be the best to ask George about it.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Hermione was a little relieved to be going back to Hogwarts. _Get some normalcy back._ They ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to emerge into the bustling Hogwarts platform. Hermione scanned the crowds for her friends while Rita and Henry had a talk with Blaise. After a minute or two she saw a redhead and one mane of unruly black hair. They looked in her direction and she waved frantically. They gave her a quizzical look. Harry stared quite hard at her as if trying to figure out a complicated arithmetic problem.

"Alright darling. We'll let you go, but please try to send us an owl every once and a while.' Rita cooed and she gave her mother a smile. For a second she found herself on the platform with her muggle parents, wishing her a good year and reminding her to floss regularly. In fleeting moment she gave Rita and then Henry a hug before waving goodbye and making her way over to her friends. As she approached she noticed that Harry had not stopped staring at her.

"Harry!" She gave a tight hug, and suddenly she felt like crying. It was like being home.

"Umm… You look really familiar but I can't say I know you.' He said awkwardly. She pulled back and looked him in the face.

"It's me silly! Hermione!" He frowned.

"No, the Hermione we know is bushy haired, shorter and paler." Ron said, his mouth full of pastries.

"It's a long story. I swear I'm Hermione. I sent you two a letter telling you I had something important to talk about. Well this is it." She gestured to her new apperance. Ron shoved another in his mouth.

"Yeah bwut how can ywou pwove it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald could you learn how to talk with your mouth empty? I'm tired of having to translate everything you say." Ron gulped his food down and grinned.

"That's our Hermione alright." They laughed and together they found an empty compartment for them to talk. During the ride up she explained what happened in Australia and the following few weeks after leading up to the event of becoming a Zabini. Obviously she told them the bare facts. She didn't want to share any of her theories or thoughts about her new family yet.

"So you had to live with Malfoy for five days? I think it'd want to kill myself after that." Ron made a gagging noise. Hermione shrugged.

"I sort of have to don't I? The Zabinis and the Malfoys have been family friends for centuries. I doubt that they're just going to drop them just because the two of us don't get along." Harry took a bite out of his chocolate frog.

"Yeah but still. You're a _Zabini!_ This is messing with my head." She laughed.

"Harry, you think it's messing with your head? Trying being me for a day." They chuckled.

"So how does this change things?" Harry said, back to being completely serious again. She sighed.

"I don't know to be honest. I'm glad that you two are okay with the change. But I don't think everyone else will be so lenient. And I don't want to explain what happened to me a hundred times. It's hard enough having to tell it once." Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him. "I guess I'll spend some time with Blaise, he's not so bad. Besides, seeing as he's my brother I'd like to try and get along with him but I wonder if it all was a show for the parents. Now that he's back at school he'll probably go back to ignoring me."

"And Malfoy?" Ron asked. She clenched her jaw.

"Nothing has changed. Except that we need learn to be civil to each other now." Ron grinned.

"Good, 'cause Zabini I might be able to deal with, but don't make me try to be friends with the Ferret. Over my dead body." Hermione laughed as he used the same words she had to Malfoy not a week ago.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Ginny, Neville and Luna came to visit and were all taken aback by Hermione's change. She couldn't bear to tell the story again so Harry gave them the short version while Hermione stared out the window. They arrived at Hogwarts and went to the Great Hall to take their seats. Hermione's new look turned heads and caused a hush to fall over the room. The seven of them walked to the Gryffindor table, pretending like nothing was wrong. Lavender came over and hung on Ron's arm while she twirled a finger in his hair. Hermione rolled her eyes; some things would never change. After McGonagall's speech they all ate and caught up with friends. Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Dean and Seamus both complimented her new look. She decided that it would be better to just tell people she wanted a change and then let them hear the truth through the grapevine.

When they all walked up to Gryffindor tower Hermione felt a hand on her arm just as they reached the Fat Lady. She spun around, wand at the ready. Blaise let go of her, raising his hands.

"Woah Hermione, it's just me." She pocketed her wand.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Understood. Look, do you want to meet up tomorrow? We could do some studying in the library." He looked hopeful. Hermione looked around to see Harry looking on curiously.

"Sure, after lunch." He smiled.

"Great, see you then." Her brother walked away and Hermione smiled.

"Everything okay?" She looked up at Harry and nodded.

"Everything is just fine." _Maybe this year won't be so bad, _she thought as she put her arm around his waist and his around her shoulder and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? What were Narcissa and Rita talking about? How will everyone take the Zabini twins? How will Malfoy endure this new situation? <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

~FunkyMonkey

p.s. I really tried not to make it all "oooo we hate you now" with Ron and Harry. That's so cliche in these type of stories. Cause let's be serious, if they did they wouldn't be very good friends then.


	4. Chapter Four

(February 25 2012)

Wow thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying it! As usual please **Read, REVIEW and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The morning went by faster than she thought it would. With transfiguration and potions in the morning she had already racked up some reading for next class. Hermione was back in full school mode now. She already harped on Ron when he asked Harry if they were going to practice quidditch that night instead of starting on their reading. When they walked into the Great Hall for lunch Hermione looked around to see Blaise at his table. He saw her and waved her over. She froze on the spot. It was unheard of for anyone but a Slytherin to sit at their table. He waved again. Malfoy beside him was clearly hissing at him to stop. Instead Blaise gave him a fierce look and mouthed something to him. Harry, Ron and Neville gave Hermione an uncomfortable look.

"It's okay boys, you go ahead without me." The walk to the other side of the room seemed like it was a marathon. When she walked along the table she felt eyes glaring at her. When she reached Blaise, who was surrounded by Malfoy, Goyle and Pansy. "Um, hi." She said nervously. He gave her a grin.

"Hey, do you want to join us for lunch?" Pansy shrieked.

"Ew! We don't want some Gryffindor whore sitting with us!" Blaise locked eyes with her and she flinched. Hermione knew that look; he had used it on her before.

"Pansy, if you have a problem with Hermione, you have a problem with me. And I don't think you want to have a problem with me." He turned back to Hermione perfectly normal. "Seriously take a seat." Shyly she put down her heavy book bag next to Goyle and sat down. Malfoy on the other side of the table looked severely unhappy. Goyle gave her a shy smile. She couldn't help smiling back. "So how were your first classes back?" He asked conversationally as if it wasn't the most bizarre thing in the world to see a lion amongst the serpents. Hermione chatted with him, asking him similar questions and soon she completely forgot what table she was at.

Then there was a clearing of someone's throat behind her. Harry and Ron were standing behind her. Ron was shifting from foot-to-foot looking uncomfortable while Harry was trying to look as diplomatic as possible.

"Is everything okay here Hermione?" _That's cute, they're checking up on me, _she mused. Before she could answer the snarky voice of Malfoy cut her off.

"She's fine Potter. She doesn't need you checking in on her like some babysitter." Harry's eyes flashed. "It's not like we're going to eat her alive or anything."

"In previous years that's exactly what you'd do." Harry voice was cold. "You can't blame me for not trusting you."

"I think if she trusts us enough to come over in the first place, maybe you should trust her judgement." Hermione saw Harry's hand twitch and she knew he was itching for his wand. Hermione steadied his hand with hers.

"It's alright Harry, I'm fine. I'll see you in charms okay?" He studied her face for a moment before nodding. He and Ron turned to walk away, but not before they shot Malfoy a nasty look. Hermione turned back to Malfoy with her eyebrows raised questionably. He saw her look at him and turned away quickly, avoiding her gaze. Finally when her and Blaise finished lunch they gathered their bags and left the hall together. Not without people staring at them all the way to the library. They didn't pay too much attention. They were busy talking about the recent discoveries of Farken flowers in the Middle East. They took a table a quiet corner and started working on their studies. Hermione found that Blaise was quite intelligent and that he could help her on her Runes homework. The more time she spent with him the easier it was.

By the time their spare was over they had finished all of their reading for the next day. They walked to the DADA classroom only to find a note pegged to the door. Apparently the teacher was to be away until the middle of October and therefore until that time they had an extra spare. Since they had nothing better to do they walked around the corridors chatting. Blaise asked her about her muggle upbringing and other things about the muggle world. Hermione was surprised that he was interested since he was so opposed the muggleborns. She decided to ask him later, when they got to know each other better. They agreed to meet again the next day for lunch when they parted ways at her charms class.

For the first month nothing changed. Hermione and Blaise continued to eat lunch together. Sometimes Blaise would eat at the Gryffindor table and soon Harry and her others friends were talking with Blaise like he had always been there. Dare might she it, they may have become _friends._ When Hermione ate with the Slytherins Goyle and Blaise talked to her, but everyone else ignored. She could hear people muttering around her "wanna-be" and "Mudblood whore." Malfoy would sit in utter silence, only to glare at her once in a while. She would either ignore him or glare back at him. She had quickly learned that Blaise was completely serious about them getting along, so the two of them pretended to be civil but when Blaise wasn't around he was back to his name calling and other slander.

Hermione sent letters to her parents every week and in return they would sent her a package of chocolates or a new scarf. It was still hard to comprehend that she was a Zabini. People continually stared when her; her new look, her new robes… especially when she and Blaise walked the halls together; the similarities were uncanny. She had hoped that some new scandal would come up and it would all be forgotten. But she tried to ignore the gossip; after all she had been enduring it for years now. The Slytherins weren't the only ones who ridiculed her. She could hear people whispering to each other calling her the new "Slytherin slut". It was harder at times like these to ignore it. One time she had been sitting in the library when she overheard a group of Ravenclaws whispering from the next aisle over.

"Can you believe her? It's like she's too good for us." A girl muttered and there were murmurs of agreement.

"She changed herself too. I wonder how many spells she had to do to fix that bushy hair of hers." Another girl cackled.

"Like boys actually care about that." An older boy was talking now. "We're all curious if she's still the Gryffindor virgin. Or if she's gone kinky like Parkinson."

"Yeah, we're all taking bets if you want in." A boy with a nasally voice chimed in. "There's a pool going between us and the other houses."

"I bet Weasley wiped her out in the summer."

"No way, Potter and her were always closer than friends."

"I say—" Hermione couldn't listen anymore. Silent tears were on her cheeks as she quickly gathered up her books, attempting to get out of there as quickly as possible. She didn't make it very far before she walked face first into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" He cursed as she dropped her arithmetic book. She bent down and picked it up, trying to wipe her nose. A fresh wave of tears slipped from her eyes. _Great, Malfoy. Just who I want to deal with right now._ She tried to walk away but he blocked her path.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She tried to sound firm but she couldn't stop the crack in her voice. She didn't look at him; she didn't want him to know she had been crying.

"Are you… crying?" He sounded hesitant. She hiccupped. "Oh fuck. Blaise is going to kill me. I swear I didn't know it was you. Shit." He ran a hand through his hair looking up to the ceiling.

"Why do you care anyways?" She looked up at him glaring. He stared down at her with the oddest expression.

"Blaise said… I… never mind."

"Well you needn't worry. I was already crying before you called me a bitch. It's not you haven't called worse before." There was silence. Malfoy opened his mouth the say something when the floating voices of the Ravenclaws emerged again.

"Yeah! Must be nice to go from a muggle family to being one of the richest pureblood families in the school. Although having Blaise as a brother must be a pain. He's such a pompous ass."

"For that kind of money she could pay for someone to swipe her v-card!" Another round of laughter.

"You know it's a known fact that the Zabinis and the Malfoys are close. Maybe Ferret face has done her the favour."

"Psht! Right like the two of them could stand in a room together let alone go at it like bunnies."

"You want to wager on Malfoy then? I'll give you really good odds." The nasally boy spoke again. Hermione looked at Malfoy as he listened to see him clenching his jaw. He put down his bag and walked around the corner. Suddenly the voices went quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of people gasping for breath. Malfoy's calm cold voice was easily heard.

"In the future if you wish to discuss the Malfoys or the Zabinis, I suggest you do it to our faces, or next time I'll do a lot worse than a choking spell. Am I understood?" Silence. "Good." Then he was back picking up his bag and walking out of the library without a second glance.

Hermione didn't see Malfoy for a whole two days. She didn't mention to anyone, including Blaise, about what happened in the library and thankfully she didn't hear anything about it either. If there was one thing Malfoy was good at, it was striking fear into people. Hermione stuck with her Gryffindor friends for a while, not wanting to listen to anymore rumours or insults people muttered under their breath at her. When she did see Malfoy after taking a walk with Blaise, it was if nothing had changed. He shot her a death glare and blatantly ignored her. She assumed that he was saving his own reputation in the library and therefore not to look any deeper into it.

It wasn't long before the October 15th came around and it was time for the first Slytherin and Gryffindor Defense against the Dark Arts class. When Blaise and Hermione walked in together the teacher, who was a lean man in his thirties, cried out in surprise.

"Oh yes! The Zabini twins!" This startled the two of them. They hadn't been addressed as siblings yet in public. This caused the entire class to look back at them. "Yes I heard marvellous things about the two of you! Now where to put, where to put you…. Yes! Mister Zabini you are with the blonde miss Lovegood over there and you miss Zabini are with the blonde mister Malfoy over there!" He pointed to the opposite side of the room. Hermione inwardly groaned and walked over to the small table in the corner to sit on the stool next to Malfoy. She scanned the room to see the teacher had paired people with light hair with those with dark hair and only paired opposite sexes and opposite houses together. "Alright!" The teacher was at the front of the classroom clapping his hands together. "I am Professor Fowler and I'm your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher! Good afternoon class!" Silence. "I said good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Fowler" was the monotone, dull response from the class. The teacher tutted.

"Well we're going to have to work on that greeting now won't we?" He smiled like a buffoon. Hermione stared at him open mouthed. "Now take some deep breaths, really focus on flushing the bad toxins out of your body and bringing life and happiness in." Was this guy for real? Apparently Malfoy thought the same thing because she heard him snort and mutter,

"Is that guy gay or what?" Hermione snickered and Malfoy smirked at her response. The teacher honed in on them.

"Is there something about my introduction you find funny, miss Zabini?" Hermione froze, placing a very serious look on her face.

"No sir, I would never joke about toxins. It's a very serious matter." Malfoy was shaking beside her, and she realized it was because he was struggling to hold in laughter. She had to purse he lips to stop from a bark of laughter escaping her. A snort leaked from Malfoy and Fowler was on him in a heartbeat.

"The two of you should learn some respect for your teacher. You'll both spend detention with me on Saturday night, in hope that we can _reform_ you into more spiritual beings and bring your conscious mind to the surface." Hermione couldn't help it, she burst into laughter and Malfoy joined her. The teacher looked seriously affronted at this point. "That's it, you two go see Professor McGonagall! Now!" He pointed to the door. Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried from the room. When she reached the corridor she dropped her bag and slumped against the wall, clutching her side as she laughed. Malfoy was keeled over as well; their laughter echoed through the hallways. Finally when they stopped laughing they regained their breath and Malfoy wiped his eyes.

"I have to say Granger. I didn't know you had it in you." She chuckled as she picked up her bag and started walking in the direction of the headmistress's office. Malfoy followed her.

"I didn't know I did either." She said honestly. It wasn't like her, mocking a teacher straight to his face. Or in general, mocking a teacher at all. But she felt different. Maybe it was because this year was already starting out so different than the previous years. They walked to the office in silence and when they knocked on the door, they were summoned inside. McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in surprise when she saw Malfoy and Hermione walk in together.

"And what is the nature of this visit?" She inquired and Malfoy cleared his throat.

"We were sent here by professor Fowler ma'am."

"And why would that be?" She prodded.

"Because we were laughing." If it were possible her eyes went a little higher.

"You, and miss Gra—I mean miss Zabini were laughing… together?" Clearly she thought we had lost our minds. Hermione stepped forward.

"Yes professor." She stared at them for a long moment.

"I trust this won't happen again." They shook their heads. "Alright then I'm letting you go with a warning. But I don't want to see you in here again," she warned and they nodded. With a wave of her hand she dismissed them and they left. Hermione started to walk back to class when Malfoy started in the other direction.

"Um, class is this way.' He snorted.

"Yeah, like I'm going back to that crap." He looked at her. "Of course you would go back to class, little miss goody-two-shoes." She huffed.

"Excuse me, I just got kicked out of class for insulting a teacher. That's not very goody-two-shoes is it?"

"You're still going back to class though." He continued down the hall, leaving her standing there debating with herself. _You don't have to prove anything to him. So why does this bother you so much? _One side was saying. _Because he just rubs you the wrong way. He thinks he has you pegged. You need to show him otherwise._ The other side was taunting her. And it won.

"Wait!" She tore after him and he stopped. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Malfoy and Hermione laughing together? What is this madness? What's does Malfoy have in mind? Leave me your thoughts in a <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong> (as usual no flames please)

~FunkyMonkey


	5. Chapter Five

(March 4th, 2012)

Thank you for all the reviews! Just a couple things from reviews;  
>1) there will be (obviously) a change from Hermione from the original series to Hermione in my fiction. I am not JK Rowling.<em> This is fanfiction.<em> Clearly she can't be exactly the same because then it would end up the same as the books. Obviously there has to be a different shift between Draco and Hermione. If you don't like _don't read it! _(and definatly don't complain about it in a review. That's not helpful at all.)

2) A thanks to Lindinz for pointing out a mistake about putting Luna in with the Gryffindors. I shall change that when I get the chance. :)

3) Grammatical errors; I do realize that I have some. Normally I do a quick read before publishing and then go through after when I'm done the story. I am aware of the mistakes, I just don't have enough time to change them and update in an effecient manner each time.

Thank you all for baring with me! Your support is greatly appreciated! So please, without further delay; **Read, REVIEW and Enjoy! :)**

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The wind whipped the trees around them, while the sun hid behind thunderous looking clouds. Malfoy and Hermione sat underneath a willow tree on the hill overlooking the lake. They had been lying on the grass in silence for the past three hours. Hermione found herself in a meditative state and completely forgot he was there. After a while she spoke.

"So… this is what you do when you skip class? Wow, you're such a badass." She said sarcastically. He replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm glad you're _so_ impressed. Besides, nobody ever looks here." He turned over and reaching into his bag. He pulled out a clear bottle with a ruby looking liquid. He waved his wand and a glass appeared. He poured the liquid into it and Hermione watched the liquid smoke when the air hit the liquid. He held it out to her.

"What is that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You've never had fire whiskey before?" He rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" He took the glass from her and drank the contents of the glass before pouring another. Again he held it to her. "See, not poisoned. Come on, Granger. Work with me here. This is my olive branch." She eyed him for a moment before taking the glass from him. Hermione sniffed the liquid before taking a breath and downing it in one gulp. The liquid burned her throat and made her cough. Malfoy smirked and poured some more. She drank it half the glass before handing it back to him; he finished it off. Ten minutes later it hit her and her head felt light. Her arms felt fluid and suddenly she had the urge to laugh uncontrollably. She had had at least seven more shots within the following hour and soon she was feeling great. The two of them were lying on their backs as they counted they stars that were appearing in the night sky.

"Why are you such douche bag?" She asked as she downed another glass. The once full bottle of fire whiskey was almost at its end. Hermione couldn't remember how long they'd been out there, but it was dark and she found she _really_ didn't care. He chuckled drunkenly.

"To you, since always." She sat up and handed him a full glass; he took it and consumed it immediately.

"Then… why are you doing this now? Clearly I'm the last person you want to spend your time with." She took another sip. She had found that it didn't burn anymore. In fact her whole body felt like it was in the clouds. Unconsciously she leaned forward to get a better look at him. He stared at her face, flicking from her eyes to her lips. When he spoke his voice had dropped an octave.

"Because, Blaise told me I had to at least try to get to know you. Otherwise he would de-friend me." Somehow she found this funny.

"I thought Malfoys didn't get blackmailed. You're _far_ too clever for that." Their faces were mere inches apart now. Hermione could feel his warm breath on her cheek and suddenly her heart was racing.

"Sometimes the outcome can be worth it." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Really?" She whispered and he nodded. There was a moment of silence when they could only hear their exhales. Hermione stared into his grey eyes, unsure of what she was feeling inside. "I think I'm really drunk." She giggled and he snickered.

"I think we both are. You know what we should do?"

"What?" He pulled her up and before she could protest he threw her over his shoulder and ran down to the lake. She squealed and hit his back. "What are you doing? Put me down!" They were by the water's edge now.

"Okay!" And he dropped her into the lake. He doubled over in laughter as she sputtered to the surface.

"It's not funny!" She huffed and he managed to breath out words between fits of laughter.

"Actually… it is… you… should see your face!" Hermione walked out, her clothing completely soaked and sticking to her skin. She meandered closer to him and he could see the black bra underneath her white shirt. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his lose shirt collar, fiddling with his tie. Suddenly he had trouble breathing.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?" She leaned in, her lips so close to his he could almost— then he was pushed into the water and Hermione was giggling like a fool. He smiled despite himself and wagged his finger.

"Oh you're in trouble now! He grabbed her again and walked in until the both of them submerged. They both laughed and splashed water at each other. A few minutes later they heard a wolf crying and they froze. Hermione lowered her voice as they tread water.

"We should probably go. Or the they might eat us." They snickered and waded from the water, making their way back up to the castle.

…

Hermione stirred. The feeling of her sheets felt different. They show how felt softer. And warmer. Her head had never hurt this much in her life. It was life someone was trying to crack open her head with a sledgehammer. She went to snuggle deeper into her pillow when she felt her head on something other than a pillow. In fact, it was slowly rising and falling. She gently moved her fingers and felt bare skin underneath them. As the sensation to her body was coming back she felt an arm around her waist holding her closely to the body it belonged to. She opened her eyes and raised her head to see a half naked Malfoy beneath her. She screamed and sat up, Draco bolted upright looking around.

"Holy shit! What?" He landed his eyes on her and widened them to the size of saucers. Only then did she realize that she was in her underwear. She covered herself with the emerald sheet and smacked him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He rubbed his head, and layback down, motioning for her to lower to voice.

"Please, head hurting… voice… screaming…" He groaned. She looked around at her surroundings to realize that she was in his room. In the Slytherin dungeons. There was an empty liquor bottle on the side table next to them. She held her head in her hands.

"Why the hell am I in your room? Where the hell are my clothes and why the fuck am I in bed with you?" He grumbled at her.

"Believe me I'm just as confused as you are, but can we have this conversation in a couple hours when my head isn't hurting so much?"

"Malfoy!" She growled and he was about to snap at her when the door opened and Blaise walked in.

"Hey man you want to go down for—" He looked at Hermione, then to Draco. Then back to Hermione. And again to Draco. "You…" He pointed at Draco and tried to formed words. "You!" his voice was rising and he strode over to the bed. Draco scrambled up and away from Blaise, bumping into Hermione. She hissed at him.

"Look, Blaise, it's not what you think. Really, please hear me out." Blaise snarled.

"When I told you to get to know her I didn't mean get her drunk and sleep with her!" He drew his wand and Draco flinched. He held up his hand in surrender.

"Please Blaise, that's not what happened—" his best friend cut him off.

"So you didn't get her into detention?"

"Well yes but—"

"And you didn't skip class with her?"

"Technically yes but—"

"And you didn't get her drunk on fire whisky?"

"Yes but you see—"

"And you didn't sleep with her?"

"No! No! I swear nothing happened." He paused and looked over to Hermione for confirmation and she shook her head. "See! We didn't! I swear Blaise please!"

"Then why the fuck are you both in your underwear?" The two looked at each other. Malfoy gave Hermione a pleading look, he honestly didn't remember much from the previous night, except that they had _a lot_ of fun.

"Umm... I think the Black Lake was involved. Maybe…" Hermione rubbed her temples. "Really Blaise I don't really remember. But he's right, I don't think anything happened after we came back here." Blaise lowered his wand, giving Malfoy the evil eye. "Look as much fun as this is, I want to get my clothes back and return to my dorm before someone else sees me here. Can we talk about this later please?" Blaise sighed and bent down to pick up her uniform on the floor, it was still wet. With a wave of his wand they were clean and dry. He handed it to her he glared at Malfoy, who closed his eyes while Hermione pulled on her kilt and buttoned up her school blouse. She looked around to find her wand and bag underneath the four-poster bed. Before she left she looked back at Malfoy who was sitting upright in bed holding his aching head. When he looked at her she glared at him. "Don't think you're off the hook either Malfoy." She turned and opened the door, looking around cautiously before tiptoeing down the corridor and out the portrait hole. How she managed to get all the way to her portrait hole without anyone seeing her was a miracle. The fat lady swung open and she had every intention of going straight to her room when Harry, Ron and Ginny saw her from the couches.

"Where have you been?" Ginny exclaimed, and the other two stood up. Hermione straightened up a little, trying to look normal.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"It's past noon! You didn't go to any of your classes this morning. We were all worried about you." Ron said as they walked over to her.

"Just fell asleep in the library. That's all." Ginny was peering at her curiously.

"Why is your make-up all smudged?" She didn't answer. The redhead reached out and pulled a piece of dried seaweed from her hair. "Why's there sand and seaweed in your hair?" Hermione opened her mouth trying to think of an excuse. She didn't even realize it had been so late.

"Umm I—" Ginny leaned in a sniffed her. A look of comprehension dawned on her.

"You smell like fire whisky!" Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open.

"I-I… No I don't!" Hermione protested but the damage was done.

"Yes you reek of alcohol! What the hell were you doing late night that involved fire whisky and seaweed?" _Oh crap._ She thought, _how am I going to get out of this one?_

"I went out with Blaise to Hogsmeade." She made up quickly. Harry was the one to reply.

"No you weren't. He stopped by after charms and asked us if we'd seen you. He said you were suppose to meet up for breakfast." Hermione's head hurt too much to be trying to make-up an excuse. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I was on a date okay? Now can you leave me alone?" She tried to walk away with no avail. Harry grabbed her wrist.

"With who?" Hermione sighed with exhaustion.

"You don't know him. I met him when I was in Australia looking for my parents." Ginny scrutinized her carefully.

"So you went to Hogsmeade, got drunk and… decided to go for a swim in the lake?"

"Pretty much yeah. Now seriously, I need to shower and get some sleep. I'll catch up with you later." She took the moment of stunned silence for her to slip upstairs to her room. She was grateful they didn't follow her. After a hot shower and a tall glass of water she slipped into her bed and fell asleep. Who would've guessed that a certain blonde floated in her dreams that followed?

* * *

><p>Quick thinking on Hermione's part? or foolish mistake? Should she have told them the truth? How will Draco and Hermione's conversation go? Only time (and reviews! hehehe) will tell! <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey


	6. Chapter Six

(March 9th, 2012)

Hello one and all! Thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me all warm and fuzzy instead reading your thoughts! So without further delay, the next segment! As usual please **Read, REVIEW and Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: see Chapter One_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Hermione's head didn't stop pounding until the next morning. She had spent the rest of the day in bed, followed by avoiding Ginny, Ron and Harry's pestering questions about her new 'mystery' aussie. After a good night's sleep and a healthy breakfast she felt back to normal. But most importantly she had thankfully been able to catch-up on her work she had missed. At lunch Blaise stopped by the Gryffindor table and asked her to join him on a walk before their DADA class. When they were out of earshot of any more students he finally spoke.

"Look about yesterday—" She started to say something but he cut her off. "Just let me finish." She closed her mouth. "I told him to get to know you. I didn't realize he'd get you into so much trouble. I was thinking more along the lines of having a conversation with you. Clearly I forgot this is Draco we're talking about though." She huffed in agreement. "Whatever happened between you and him—" She finally spoke.

"Blaise. Seriously it's fine. Nothing happened. I'm not some stupid bimbo wanting to be the next notch on his bedpost. Trust me." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good because if he ever touches you—"

"You'll be in a long line of people ready to hex his balls off. Not to worry, I know." He smiled and they looked up to see they were standing in front of the classroom. He hesitated for a moment, as if debating his next words. Then he spoke.

"You know, I really wish that you could see him, the way he's around me. He's not a bad person." Hermione snorted.

"Pretty sure you're the only one he considers worthy of your time Blaise." He gave her a serious look.

"I'm not saying he makes it easy. But when you break the barrier you'll find out he's a good guy. I'd really like to be able to hang out with the both of you and not have to play the referee. It would make all our lives easier." Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"For you, I'll do my best. No promises though." Before they parted ways she added; "Oh and if anyone asks I was with a Australian yesterday okay?" He gave her a funny look. "Just go with it." He laughed and they went to their assigned seats. Hermione sat next to the blonde; he didn't even raise his head to acknowledge her presence. "Malfoy." She said coolly.

"Granger." He continued to read his textbook.

"Have you forgotten about a conversation that is overdue from yesterday?" She saw his jaw clench.

"We aren't going to ever speak of that incident again." He said. She gave him a very stern look but the professor cut of her next words.

"Good afternoon class!" The overly cheerful man exclaimed. The class groaned a response and he continued. Hermione lowered her voice and hissed at Malfoy.

"Don't think this is over. Don't forget we have an entire evening together in detention tomorrow." He grimaced. Clearly he was trying to forget about it. The class went by torturously slow. They didn't do anything related to the Dark Arts; just useless breathing exercises. When the bell rang for the end of class Hermione was ready to bolt from the room when professor Fowler came up to their table.

"Miss Zabini. Mister Malfoy. You will meet me here at six o'clock sharp tomorrow evening. Wear clothes that you aren't afraid of dirtying." He gave them the evil eye and they nodded. Hermione walked from the room to Harry and Ron who were waiting for her. Together they criticized the class over the course of dinner followed by Hermione trying to help Ron with his floating charms.

The next day flew by much too quickly for Hermione's liking. She was dreading her detention with professor-tree-hugger and Malfoy. But keeping in mind what Blaise said the day before, she vowed she would do her best not to stun him on first sight. Six o'clock was approaching. Hermione threw on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a faded black jacket over her turquoise tank top. She walked down the empty corridors until she reached the dark arts classroom. Malfoy was leaning with his back against the stonewall looking bored. He wore a black leather jacket, white tee shirt and jeans. Despite her deep loathing for him, if he had been anyone else she might've been attracted to him. He looked very bad boy and she liked that type. But this was Malfoy. Even their bizarre night together a few nights ago, she couldn't see herself becoming _friends_ with him.

The blonde saw her approach, but didn't say anything. Instead he continued to stare a spot on the wall opposite. She took the side opposite of the door and leaned against it waiting. Not a minute after she arrived Fowler opened the door wearing the flashiest, most colourful dress robes she'd ever seen.

"Oh good. Right on time. Follow me." He turned into the classroom and the two of them followed in silence. He led them up the stairs to his office and stood in the middle. It was currently empty but unlike the rest of the castle, the stonewalls were nowhere to be found. Instead regular unpainted plastered walls stood around them. "Tonight you'll be painting my office."

"Why?" Draco drawled and Fowler shot him a dirty look.

"Because I told you too. This is your detention." He pointed to two painting rollers and several canisters of paint. "There are your tools. Now, hand me your wands." Reluctantly they both pulled their wands from their pockets and handed them over. "I always found that I worked better in a sunshine yellow. Much better for my aura instead of those dingy stonewalls. Now, it will take three layers. You'll have to wait at least half an hour between each coat. If you're efficient you should be done by ten. The door will open if you finish earlier, but I will be back by then to survey your work." He started to leave when he stopped in the doorway. "While you do this, think about your attitudes and your respect for your superiors. I won't tolerate misconduct in my classes." With that he shut the door. They both heard a click and they knew they had been locked in. Hermione sighed and walked over to the paint. She picked up one of the rollers and threw it at Malfoy. He caught it in surprise and gave her a scathing look.

"I'm not doing this. This is house elves work." She strolled over to him and stuck out a canister of paint and a tray. She looked fierce.

"You can and you will Malfoy. The faster we get this done, the faster we can get out of here." She picked up her own paint on poured it into the tray. "We'll start on this wall and work our way around."

"Jesus Granger, you're so damn bossy. No wonder guys avoid you with a ten-foot radius."

"A) I have to instruct you because otherwise you'd just sit in the corner and make me do all the work. And B) since when do you care about why I do or do not date?" She had started rolling the paint on. When he didn't replied she smirked. "What not witty comeback? That's a first." Malfoy glared at her. "Fine by me, silence is golden."

They managed to get through the first layer in good time, Hermione calculated that it took them a little less than twenty minutes per wall and since there were four walls if they stayed on task they would be done before ten. It wasn't until the second wall in layer three that Hermione finally decided to say something.

"So, about the other night—" He cut her off before she could finish.

"We're not talking about it."

"I think we are. For Blaise's sake." Malfoy huffed and she knew she had him. "Do you remember anything?"

"No." He exclaimed a little too quickly for a normal response. She scrutinized his face and he looked away. Truth was he started to remember bits and pieces. Lying on the grass, looking at the stars. Laughing like they were (he shuddered) friends. The part that bothered him the most was the image of Granger coming out from the water, her uniform clinging to her body, showing off every perfect curve. And the way her body felt pressed up against his as she whispered in his ear…

"I don't believe you." Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Well I don't remember." These thoughts were unnatural. He blamed his actions on the alcohol. "You don't remember anything?"

"Not really. Just fragments of the lake and lying in the grass." _And having fun. Who knew I could have a fun night with Draco Malfoy?_ She mused.

"Well better that way. I don't have to think about the horrid conversations about potions or whatever you seem to talk about." He snarled. "I must've been bored out of my mind." Hermione scowled at him.

"For your information, I don't just talk about school work. And if I recall we actually had some normal conversation. Who knew that you could be normal instead of a pompous stick-up-your-ass?" She turned to him and waved the roller in his direction. "From what I can recall you were the one who invited me. Not the other way around!" Paint from the roller flew and splattered him. He stood there looking stunned as he wiped a few drops from his face. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "I… ah… I didn't mean to do that." He glared and her and without a second thought he splattered her with his brush making her blue top dance with yellow polka dots. "Hey!" He snorted with laughter. She dipped her brush into the paint and strode over to him before he could react and rolled it down his arm. He grabbed the brush from her and held her as he rolled it over whatever part of her he could reach. "Stop it!" She yelled, but she was laughing too. She yanked free and without thinking twice she grabbed the canister of paint and chucked the contents at him.

He only had a split second to cover his face before a wave of sunshine yellow hit him. Hermione covered her mouth in an attempt to hide the laughter that was bubbling in her chest. Where he had managed to cover himself were the only spots without paint on him. Yellow covered his entire front save for his face and his bits of his hair. He looked shocked and when he looked at her with those surprised grey eyes she doubled over in laughter. He watched her keel over, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"You think this is funny?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded, unable to speak. "Oh really? Well you let me know how it feels." And his canister was empty. The paint managed to hit her side and her back. But she yelped nonetheless. This time he was the one laughing. "I don't think you got enough." And he grabbed her and started trying to rub off his paint onto her. His hands tickled her sides as he held her to his chest.

"St-st-op it! Ma-alf-oy!" He didn't stop instead he pushed her against the wall and pressed his paint slicked chest to her partially wet one. He chuckled and continued.

"That's what you get for splattering me with paint!"

"It… was acc-ident!" She forced out between gasping breaths.

"Lie all you want Granger. I know you wanted to." His voice had gone husky and Hermione didn't even notice when suddenly his tickling hands turned into roaming ones. She looked up into his steel grey eyes to notice that for the first time that she had known him, he was smiling. Her hands lay limply on his chest as they gazed at each other, trying not only to figure out what the other was thinking, but what they were thinking themselves. Draco's fingers traced along her shirt hem line, fluttering along the skin there. His lower body pressed into hers and suddenly it didn't feel like enough.

It was like her body had detached from her mind, which was on a little holiday now. Her hands slid down to feel tight abdomen muscles under his shirt. His in turn were roaming up to her chest. When they got close her back arched into him and his eyes tightened. His hands moved to her rear and grabbed it forcefully so her entire body was flush with hers. He dipped his head down he her ear and whispered in it. "What's this? Granger at a loss for words?" He didn't say it in his usually spiteful way. Instead it sent shivers down her spine. She tried to speak but her mouth just wasn't working. He chuckled as he felt the tremor and pressed his lips to just below her earlobe.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed quietly as her body felt fire course through at his touch. His hands massaged her ass and somehow her fingertips ended up in his partially wet hair. Hermione's head leaned against the wall as Draco's lips trailed her neck. Just then there was an exclamation from across the room.

"What have you done?" Fowler screamed as he took in his two paint covered students and the dishevelled room. Hermione and Draco broke apart and saw that there were two puddles of paint on the floor as well as splattered paint everywhere. "You two!" He was so angry, Hermione was sure he was going to turn purple. "Damaging my property! And frolicking when you're suppose to be reminiscing on you actions!" He pointed at them. "You will return tomorrow morning and finish this. With supervision! You won't get your wands back until you do!" He glared at them. "Now get out!" They didn't need to be asked twice. They ran from the room and made it to the hallway before they stopped. That was when Hermione started to feel awkward. The fact that she had just let Malfoy feel her up finally kicked in. She looked up at him to find him looking at her in probably the same way she was looking at him. Not wanting the moment prolong she quickly said,

"I'll see you in the morning." And left without looking back.

…..

Hermione walked to the DADA classroom the next morning. It had taken her an hour to try to get all the paint from her hair; she still didn't get all of it. Thankfully her friends weren't in the common room when she returned. She didn't want to explain her encounter with Malfoy, not only because it was embarrassing but also because even she didn't know what happened. One minute they were yelling at each other (like usual) and then they were laughing. And then they were pressed up against each other where not an inch of paper could slip through. And she _enjoyed_ it. There was no way that she found Malfoy attractive. After all, he was her tormentor for her entire Hogwarts life. Not just hers either, her friends and other muggleborns. Even though she wasn't a muggleborn anymore doesn't mean it changed anything… did it? _Maybe for him, but certainly not for me. _She thought to herself as she opened the classroom door and made her way up the stairs to Fowler's office. The usually bubbly man was sitting in a pink armchair in the corner where they had finished painting. He heard her enter and he looked up from his _Witchly Aura Magazine_.

"Ah miss Zabini, right on time. Where is your Slytherin beau?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth to protest when the devil himself walked in. His hair was mussed like he just rolled out of bed. "There he is!" Fowler pointed to the paint rollers. "Get started. I want to be out of here in an hour." Without saying a word the two of them picked up their rollers and started on the last two walls. Hermione looked over to Malfoy to see that he was working diligently on painting without one look at her. Her stomach dropped a little when she realized that last night didn't change anything, in fact, it might just get worse.

They were done within half an hour. Fowler gave them a lecture about how they will think twice about insulting a teacher, then cut them loose. They walked to the classroom door in silence. They got through the door and Hermione turned to Malfoy to say something only to see him half way down the hall already. She sighed and followed at a more leisurely pace to the great hall for breakfast. When she entered she looked over to the Slytherin table to see Blaise waving her over. She noticed Malfoy sitting next to him, glaring at her and another boy that looked vaguely familiar. When she approached the table the boy stood up. He was over six feet tall and of a strong build. When she looked at his face her insides melted a bit; he had dark brown hair that was styled 'just so' and brown eyes. His jaw was straight and when he smiled she couldn't help smiling back.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" She asked and he smirked at her. Not like Malfoy's smirk, this one was more devilish than menacing. He stuck out his hand and she hers, only he brought hers up to his lips to kiss the back of it, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"Theodore Nott at your service." When his lips lingered a bit too long, Hermione heard someone clearing their throat. "I have to say you are the prettiest thing to have ever set my eyes on."

"I doubt that. Seeing as you've seen me before." He brought her hand down but didn't let go.

"I always thought so, only these two gits threatened to castrated me if I ever talked to you."

"Theo, back off." Blaise said sternly. Hermione finally tore her eyes off of him and over to Blaise and Malfoy. Blaise looked peeved whereas Malfoy looked like he was going to break something. She also noticed that others around her were watching intently. Theo just waved a hand.

"It's okay Blaise, mind your own business." He now had her hand in both of his, and he was tracing little patterns. Hermione was blushing but that didn't stop her from being suspicious.

"And why is it this is the first time I've seen you this year?"

"Ah you see, I had some things to take care of at home when my father died."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Theo just smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Believe me." He gave her another look that made her stomach flip.

"Honestly Theo, stop embarrassing yourself. She's the same know-it-all mudblood. Nothing's changed." It was Malfoy that snarled and Hermione pulled her hand from Theo's, suddenly wanting to cry.

"Um, I'm going to go." She turned and headed out the great hall. Without realizing it her feet had taken her to the library. She sat down in her favourite chair by the fire and just stared at the flames. Why did she care what Malfoy thought? Or was it the fact that he was trying to poison everyone against her? Or maybe, just maybe, she wanted him to see her as something other than the stupid mudblood he hated for all these years? She shook her head to clear such thoughts. She accio'd a book from the nearby shelve and lost her mind in the words on the page.

...

Meanwhile back at the Slytherin table the three boys were arguing.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Malfoy demanded of Theo, he was gripping his fork so hard it might break. "Making yourself look like a prat, all for stupid Granger?" Blaise glared at the blonde.

"You know what Draco, at least he's making an effort. At least he doesn't make her run off in tears. You can just go fuck yourself." With that he stood up and left leaving the two boys fuming at each other.

"I don't get you mate, you spend years talking about 'Granger this' and 'Granger that'—"

"Only because she's pretentious bitch!" Theo just powered through his words.

"—and then you say you want things to be different after the war, because you don't have you father around telling you what to do, but you go back to being the exact same person as before!" Theo glared at him. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're teasing her because you like her." Malfoy opened his mouth in protest. "Look mate, you can do whatever you want, but I've wanted to act on this for a few years now, so back off." With that he too left, leaving Malfoy sitting by himself.

* * *

><p>What's this? Malfoy's got competition? What did you think of Hermione's reaction to it all? Especially of their little incident in detention?<br>Let me know in a **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **(you know you wannnnnnt to! Pretty please? With a Malfoy on top?)

~FunkyMonkey


	7. Chapter Seven

(November 19th, 2012)

Okay so I am sooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update. Things have been crazy lately and also I had MAJOR writer's block (on all my stories). But here we are! Hopefully you think it's alright. Please leave me a **REVEIW**, I'd love to see what you guys think (or if you guys are still reading it).  
>Enjoy! <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

WARNING: This fic is rated M for a reason. Swearing, sexually explicit scenes etc. If you don't like it don't read it! And don't flame about it either.

Disclaimer: see chapter one

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

Theo made his way to library; almost certain she was going to be there. He was desperate to finish their conversation and he definitely didn't like the fact that Draco had had the last word. He had come back this morning from one of his old estates in France after spending nearly two months signing paperwork and visiting each residence his father had owned. His father had died shortly after being imprisoned in Azkaban for being one of Voldemort's death eaters. He was relieved, to say the least when he died, finally he had his freedom. So when he saw Hermione he realized that nothing was going to stop him this time from getting what he wanted. Not even Draco Malfoy.

He always suspected that Draco had a thing for the girl, but showed it by insulting her. Maybe it was the only way he could interact with her now. He didn't understand what had changed since the last time they had spoken. Draco had been in the same boat Theo was in now. Freedom. Both their father's controlled their lives, down to who they could, or couldn't, be friends with. Lucius Malfoy had beaten Draco on several occasions when the Granger girl had excelled in his classes. Theo was almost positive that Draco's actions towards the girl (and other muggleborns) were the sole fault of his father. But now that he was out of the picture, why didn't he show people how he really was? Over the years only his closest friends saw that side, so maybe he didn't want people thinking he'd gone soft? _I don't know_. Theo thought. _Not my problem, I guess._

He finally saw her curled up in a chair by the fireplace. He slowly walked over and sat on the ottoman in front of her. She didn't look up from her book, but even in the dim light Theo could see wet tracks down her cheeks from tears that had fallen.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly. She didn't move. "Would you please listen to me?'

"And why should I do that? You're only here to humiliate me." He reached out and gently took the book from her and closing it, he put it down on the table next to them. She still didn't look at him. He scooted forward on the chair and pushed back a few strands of her hair.

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you, nor am I now. I only want the chance to get to know you better." She looked up and him and his insides clenched as she pierced him with beautiful chocolate eyes. He brushed off a tear that escaped her eye and looked very seriously at her.

"How do I know this isn't some Slytherin trick to embarrass me?"

"Because I'm not a true Slytherin at heart. I was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw but I begged to be put into Slytherin to spare my father's ridicules and beatings." Her eyes widened in surprise, she had only known one other to make the sorting hat to change his mind. "Besides, I don't care what the others think. Especially Draco Malfoy." She stiffened. "Would you give me a chance? Please?" He looked at her and he saw her relax. Using this moment he held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated then slipped her hand into his. His body warmed and he stood up, pulling her with him. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

…..

Draco was pacing the hallway with no intention of going anywhere. He couldn't believe Theo! Why would he want to associate himself with such filth? _Maybe because she's not filth. She's a pureblood. Your best friend's sister. And she looks the opposite of filth._ He halted; where had that last comment come from? He shook his head trying to clear it. When he looked up he saw Granger and Theo outside the window. They were sitting on a bench in the courtyard just talking. Theo said something and she laughed; Theo grinned as he watched her.

Draco knew that look and it wasn't good news. A breeze whipped through the trees and Granger shivered. He saw Theo say something and she nodded, blushing. Then to his horror he saw Theo give her his Slytherin scarf, wrapping it around her neck and brushing her cheek gently after. Her cheeks burned and he slipped his hand into hers. Why were they getting along so well? The Granger girl was nothing short of insufferable.

Finally Draco pulled his eyes away from them and strode down the corridor. Students cleared a path for him as he went past them, none of them eager to be on the other end of his wrath. He made his way to the dungeons and plopped himself down in the chair in the common room, waiting for Theo to return.

…

When Theo finally entered the common room he was practically skipping. Things with Hermione had gone really well and she had accepted his offer to go on a date Tuesday night. He had already decided exactly what they were going to do. He pranced down the stairs, humming when he saw Draco sitting in a chair, staring moodily at the fire. He slowed down and decided he was just going to ignore him and go to his room. He didn't want Malfoy ruining his mood. However he had no such luck.

"How'd your sop fest go with Granger?" His snide voice echoed across the room. Theo gritted his teeth and turned around to face him.

"It's none of your business." He stated firmly. Draco stood up and, not for the first time, Theo wished Malfoy wasn't taller than him.

"Actually when you're disgracing yourself and your house, it is." His face was cold and collected, but Theo saw a flicker of anger.

"I don't care what you or the others have to say about it. You have nothing against her. She's smart, beautiful, engaging, funny… and a pureblood. She's perfect." Draco snorted and Theo finally picked up on the issue. "You're jealous!" Immediately Malfoy's face changed to outrage.

"I am not! I can get any girl in the school!"

"Except for her!" Theo laughed. "And that's what's pissing you off. It must be frustrating that no matter what you do or say she'll only ever see you as Malfoy: the boy who made her life miserable. Malfoy: the death eater. Malfoy: the douche bag." Draco's fists clenched at his sides, and for the first time he was at a loss for words. His silence was as good as a confirmation. Theo walked closer to him, surveying his features. "I don't get you sometimes Draco. I really don't. When we talked in the summer you said you wanted to be different; to change. I haven't seen any change at all and you know what? That's fine. But I'm going to. You can say whatever you want to me, but you're going to leave her alone." There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Finally Draco seemed to have found his voice and his composure; his face was back to being a well-calculated mask.

"I will do whatever the bloody hell I want to."

"If you do so much as lay a finger on her, I'll hex you to oblivion." With that he turned and marched up to his room, leaving Malfoy bristling in anger.

….

As Hermione made her way down to the great hall, she hummed to herself. Last night she had had her date with Theo and it went great. He took her to the Library of Congress, the largest library in the world, followed by a tasty French dinner. Their conversation flowed and the way he looked at her… She smiled to herself. These past few days had gone extremely well. Theo walked to her classes, Blaise seemed pleased that Theo had taken an interest in her, and surprisingly Malfoy didn't say anything to her. They sat in silence in their DADA classes. Although every once in a while she would look up to find him staring at her, at which his stare would turn into a glare before turning away to doodle in his notebook. But today she wouldn't let him get to her. No today she would simply enjoy the feeling and ignore Malfoy's provoking looks.

….

As Malfoy forked some eggs he saw Granger at the large doors of the great hall. She paused at the door before looking over to his table and smiled when her eyes landed on Theo. He groaned as she started to make her way over. The last thing he wanted was Granger near him. It was bad enough that Theo had gotten back last night and started to ramble on about their date and how _amazing _and_ beautiful_ she was. After two minutes Malfoy had to leave the common room for fear of being sick.

Granger came up behind Theo, who had not yet noticed her, and placed her hands gently over his eyes. She bent down and whispered in his ear; he grinned. He took her hands and pulled her down so she was practically sitting on his lap before claiming her lips. Malfoy pushed his food away, his appetite was suddenly gone. When he looked away from them he realized that the hall had gone quiet, save for the hissing that was coming from the Slytherin table.

Malfoy looked to Potter and Weasley and couldn't help snort with laughter at the surprised look on their faces. His outburst seemed to pull Theo and Granger from their songfest and he just scowled at them. Granger's cheeks were flushed, making her olive skin seem even more tanned. After she ate, she got up to leave only to have Theo pull her for another kiss. "For fuck's sake, would you cut that out? You're making us all ill." Malfoy exclaimed loudly. Theo shot him a look but the blonde held his ground.

"I'll see you at lunch baby?" Malfoy saw her flinch at his pet name, but she nodded anyways before leaving the table. As Theo stared after her as she left, Draco got up to leave. He had had enough. He spent his morning classes in a fowl mood, snapping at people and hexing the younger years when they didn't move fast enough. He decided that he would skip every meal if Theo and that stupid girl were there. Just the thought of Granger and Theo looking at each other in that way made him disgusted. Clearly these thoughts of disgust were because it was Granger and not… other feelings. There was no way that he, Draco Malfoy, could have feelings for the girl other than extreme hatred. _There's a fine line between love and hate though._ Woah where'd that come from? He thought as he continued on his path to DADA. He got to his seat to find Granger already there reading the textbook and the teacher lecturing away.

"Always have to have your nose stuck in something don't you Granger? Whether it's a book or a teacher's ass." She turned her head and pierced him with her chocolate eyes. Her straight dark brown hair fell into her face and she tried to brush it behind her ear.

"Better that than constantly looking like your constipated." Anger flooded through his body and he was about to argue back, but suddenly I thought came to his head that he liked even better. He wanted nothing more than to fuck things up between Nott and the girl. So he decided to do the one thing he knew would work. So he leaned forward so their bodies were centimetres away and locked onto her eyes with his. His voice was low and husky so only she could hear.

"Have you been watching me Granger? Studying me like one of your little homework experiments?" She practically fell off her stool.

"What?!" She tried to move away from him but there was nowhere else to go. She looked around for help only to find everyone else immersed in their work. Being at the back corner of the room gave them too much privacy for her liking.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been up to. I know that you think of me. Of that time we spent in detention. When I had you pressed up against the wall and my hands roamed your body." He smirked when he saw a blush work it's way to her cheeks. This really was just too much fun. "You wonder how it would feel to have them continue without being interrupted. To have them wander under that skirt of yours and touch you so the aching can stop. So you can feel my long, skillful fingers give you pleasure like you've only imagined." He saw he close her eyes for a moment and swallow. He glanced up at the teacher before reaching over to her exposed thigh and gently traced circles on it. He saw her eyes fly open and stare at him as his hand drifted higher. Draco was surprised that he hadn't pulled away yet, but hell he wasn't going to stop now. His mouth was at her ear so she could feel his breath. He could also hear her accelerated breath and heartbeat now. "You know you want me to touch you. You pretend to hate my touch, but now you'd love me to take you right here on this table." His hand found her panty line and started to stroke her clothed slit. She hissed.

"Malfoy. Stop it." He grinned even wider, but he didn't stop.

"You say that but you don't really want me to. It feels too good." With that he dipped two fingers beneath her knickers and dove into her. He felt her whole body tense and her hand flew to his. He slowly thrust his fingers despite her hand on his wrist.

"Malfoy—" He could tell she was trying to sound strong but it came out more like a murmur. He couldn't help it, that turned him on. Draco's fingers plunged tantalizingly into her moist heat imagining it was him instead. Hermione's body moved so she was barely on her seat, her legs spread to give him more access. Her hand which originally was planning on stopping him was now guiding him, forcing him to move faster.

"You want to feel my naked body pressed against yours. My mouth sucking on your breasts while my cock thrusts into your tight pussy." He felt her contract around his fingers and he knew she would be close. He watched in surprise as she nodded and her mouth open slightly, words tumbling from it.

"Oh god yes… don't stop." He drove harder than slowed.

"My, my… the princess likes it dirty." Draco could tell she was trying hard not to cry out ad draw attention. She didn't need to know he had already cast an illusion charm to make it seem like they were working on their assignment. "You aren't the little goodie two-shoes everyone thinks you are. Tell me, what do you want." His fingers slowed a fraction again and her eyes flashed at him in annoyance.

"More…" He gave her an innocent look.

"More of what?" His fingers played inside of her and he thumb grazed her clit making her squirm. He could tell she didn't want to say it. He thrust his fingers as deep as they would go and she moaned openly. "Tell me what you want." She pursed her lips and he smirked evilly. "Tell me that you want my hard cock fucking your pussy." His fingers slowly thrust deeper into her. "Tell me that every time my fingers fuck you, you imagine my long hard prick plunging into you." Hermione's mouth opened but no words came out. "Say it. Say you want me." He commanded as his fingers teased her.

"I want you." It was barely audible but it was good enough for him. He drove his fingers as fast he could, toying with her clit. She was shaking considerably as she got close to coming. Her hand was driving him to move faster and deeper. Finally he felt her about to peak and he stilled his digits. Her eyes flew to his with surprise and a flash of anger.

"What the—" she started but he cut her off.

"I want you to remember this when you touch yourself tonight. It will be my name on your lips and nobody else's." He pulled his fingers from her and smelled them, his arousal was too much but he wasn't going to let her know how it affected him. "I'm guessing nobody else has gotten you like this before." He smirked at her annoyed look; she was at a loss for words. "Next time you're with Nott you'll be thinking about me." He pulled away from her, moving his chair back it's original place and went to his assignment. He waited for her to say something but instead she shut her legs and buried her face into the book looking both mortified and angry. He sniggered to himself. _Looks like I found a new way to piss her off._ And this was even better because he knew she would never tell anyone about it. Let the games begins.

* * *

><p>Do I sense more to come? I think so! What was Hermione thinking? Find out in the next chapter!<p>

Tell me what you think, love to hear some ideas (I've had the worst writer's block lately).

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

~funkymonkey xoxx


End file.
